Kiss It Better
by alexcullen1
Summary: AU/AH Elena is shot and Damon wants revenge. Based on the song 'Kiss It Better' by He Is We. Please R&R!


**Hey everyone! So this is an AU/AH Damon/Elena fic based on the song Kiss It Better by He Is We. The lyrics for the song are below the story. I really recommend listening to it and their other songs. Hope everyone enjoys! Please R&R!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Vampire Dairies or the song by He Is We. **

**PS. Check out my other Delena and Tiva stories!**

**Kiss It Better**

The rain was pouring down out of the jet black sky as Damon rounded the corner at a sprint. They had planned on meeting for dinner, but Damon had been running late because of a business meeting that had run over. He stopped running when he reached the restaurant, but Elena wasn't there.

Suddenly, he heard a woman scream. 'Elena.' Was all Damon thought before bolting in the general direction of the sound. He ran as fast as he could to the man standing over his girlfriend lying in the street.

"Hey!" Damon yelled at the man.

The man spun around at the yell and at the sight of him, dropped his smoking gun and ran away.

"Shit." Damon said as he knelt by Elena's head. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She wasn't okay. Damon could see the blood pouring out of a wound on her chest.

"Damon? Make it better. Please. Kiss it better. I don't want to die." Elena sighed with the little strength she had left.

"Elena, stay with me. You're going to be fine. You're not going to die. I promise. I'm not losing you." He said as he held her icy hand with one of his and called 911 with the other.

"Yes, 911. My girlfriend was just shot. I need an ambulance immediately." He said into the phone.

He hung up, "The ambulance is on its way. Can you hold on for just a little longer? Please baby, do it for me. Hold on just a few more minutes. I know you can do it." Damon continued to talk, as he put his hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Damon. I love you." Elena said, as her eyes closed.

"I love you too baby. I love you so much. Please don't give up. Just a little bit longer." He said, with tears streaming down his face.

It was too late. She died as he held her in his arms. He let out a sob as the sirens approached. They were too late. The love of his life was dead. The sobs wracked his body, as he held her rocking back in forth. The rain continued to pour as he let the tears stream down. Her body was growing cold in his arms.

The paramedics came and one simply sighed at the sight in front of him. The other couldn't help the tear that leaked out of her eye. It was a heartbreaking sight. A dead girl in the arms of her broken boyfriend. Together the paramedics tried to get the girl out of his arms, but he wouldn't let her go.

"No! You can't take her away from me!" Damon cried as he tired to hold onto Elena.

"Sir, she's gone." One of the medics said.

At that, Damon's grip relaxed and he slumped forward. "She's gone." He whispered. The love of his life was gone and he convulsed into more tears.

Before the police got there, Damon noticed the gun. He felt the anger boil up inside him at the sight of the thing that had taken his lover away from him. Mechanically, he stood up and picked up the gun. He will avenge his lover tonight. It doesn't matter if it kills him or if he goes to jail. He has nothing left to live for.

Damon walks away from the scene of the crime. He will find this son of a bitch tonight. Damon spent hours looking for the killer, his hands shaking with rage. The rage that filled him inside and out. Finally, Damon found him. He was sitting on a park bench, completely unassuming.

He crept up behind him and shoved the gun flush against the back of the mans head. The man doesn't even flinch.

"I knew you would find me tonight." The man says calmly.

"Damn right I would. This is for Elena." Damon said just as calmly as he pulled the trigger.

The shot rang through the park as the strangers body slumped forward. The birds in the trees squawked and flew away. Damon could already hear the police sirens coming. He would just sit here and wait. He didn't want to go on living.

The extremely confused police took in the scene in front of them. A dead man lay before the park bench with another man sitting on the bench holding the gun.

"I did it. I killed him. Take me in." Damon said in a dead voice. There was no life left in him.

The cops took him in and during the next few weeks, Damon was convicted of one count of manslaughter. He took it without comment, and without seeming to care. He was sentenced for 25 to life. Nobody knew why the man had killed Elena. It was deemed a mugging gone awry. In Damon's mind, his killing was justice.

Damon lay in his cell, staring at the ceiling. Elena was never far from his head. She would have hated what he had done for her, but he didn't care. He had avenged her murder. Damon didn't regret what he did for one second. Living in a world without her would have been pointless and impossible.

Together they will stay in his mind. In his mind, it is a happier time where Elena is still alive, and they went on with their lives. He will always love the only love of his life.

**FIN**

**LYRICS:**

He sits in his cell,  
>And he lays on his bed.<br>Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
>He sees a smoking gun,<br>And the coward he ran.  
>And in his arms is the bleeding,<br>Love of his life.

And she cries,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>You didn't know, you didn't know.

Her hands are so cold,  
>And he kisses her face.<br>And says "Everything will be all right".  
>He noticed the gun,<br>And his rage grew inside.  
>He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".<p>

And she cried,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>you didn't know, you didn't know.

Now he sits behind prison bars,  
>25 to life and shes not in his arms.<br>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<p>

He was only a memory,  
>All it is, is a memory.<br>hey, hey.

He cries,  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.

Kiss it all better,  
>I'm not ready to go.<br>It's not your fault love,  
>You didn't know, you didn't know.<p>

(Kiss it all better.)  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until i fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>(kiss it all better.)<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<p> 


End file.
